


Чёрный кот

by lumosik, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: У Илья есть одна странная, но милая привычка. Наполеон с радостью её перенял.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Чёрный кот

Ещё с их первой конспиративной квартиры они договорились о правилах. Никаких жучков, посторонних девушек и полное разделение обязанностей. Если Наполеон готовит, то Илья моет посуду. И наоборот в те особые дни, когда Илья сам становился у плиты и баловал Наполеона знаменитым борщом и пюре с котлетами по-киевски. Наполеона всё устраивало, тем более когда они стали спать вместе. Илью стоило поблагодарить за второй пункт в их списке. 

И всё же один момент если не раздражал, то интриговал Наполеона безмерно. Каждый раз, готовя или моя посуду, Илья напевал себе что-то под нос. Слуха у него не было, фальшивил ужасно, а пел и вовсе на русском. Время от времени Наполеон различал слова про прогулки и Москву, в другой раз про чёрного кота. Мотивчики были прилипчивые, и Наполеон как-то само собой стал их насвистывать за незнанием слов. 

Однажды, скучая в засаде, Наполеон привычно засвистел про кота. Илья резко развернулся к нему, одну долгую секунду внимательно смотрел, а потом беззвучно захихикал куда-то ему в шею. 

— Откуда ты знаешь её, ковбой?

Наполеон, как истинный шпион, не стал раскрывать все свои карты и лишь философски пожал плечами. 

— Хочешь спою тебе потом? — горячо зашептал Илья в ухо. 

Наполеон поморщился, вспоминая его талант к пению, а точнее полное его отсутствие. И всё же отказаться было сложно.

— Ну разве что на ночь, в качестве колыбельной, — для проформы он стрельнул глазами в сторону Ильи и понял, что не прогадал. Вообще по жизни не прогадал, заполучив себе такого мужика.


End file.
